tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Dunkin Duncan
Dunkin Duncan is the twenty-fourth episode of the sixth season. Plot Rusty, Rheneas, and Skarloey are sent to the incline railway to help Duncan with an important job. Rusty hopes that Duncan would stay out of trouble, but Duncan is impatient and behaves rudely towards the others. Skarloey and Rheneas don't like Duncan telling them what to do. Duncan wants everyone to work faster, but Rusty and Rheneas tell him that they're proper engines and that they follow the rules. Duncan still tells them to work faster, so he shows the others how fast a useful engine can work by biffing one slate truck after another. Rusty warns Duncan that slate trucks would pay him back for being biffed. The engines see that Duncan will not listen, so they chuff away from the incline with their trucks of slate. Duncan pushes the trucks around and, while shunting some empties at the incline, gets his coupling tangled with a truck. The winch hauls the trucks and Duncan up the slope. Rusty arrives in time to see everything, and Duncan's weight is too much for the winch and a coupling breaks, making Duncan run down the hill into the swamp. After Duncan is pulled out, The Fat Controller reprimands him for being an irresponsible engine, that his impatience has caused confusion and delay and demands that Duncan apologises to the other engines. Duncan apologises to the engines and The Fat Controller makes him work at the mines as punishment until he learns to be patient and careful. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Rheneas Viaduct Trivia * CGI smoke is used after Duncan falls into the swamp. * From this episode onwards, Skarloey is lacking the gold stripe around the top of his funnel and his buffers are black. * In both the US & UK dubs when Duncan screams "HELP!", it's the same recording of Diesel's voice used from The World's Strongest Engine. * After the coupling breaks in the US narration, there is an extra line. "Duncan plummeted down the incline". This is never used in the UK narration. Goofs * Rheneas has a different whistle sound. * The narrator says "Rusty, Rheneas and Skarloey chugged cheerfully through the Sodor countryside", but Rusty is a diesel and cannot chug, also Skarloey and Rheneas look glum. * As Duncan was pulled up the incline, the narrator says his driver jumped clear, however, his cab was already empty. * When Duncan and the trucks are pulled up the incline, they are coupled up, but they fall off the cliff one by one. * When played in slow-motion, Duncan's wheel chassis comes loose from the near upper-body work as he falls off the cliff. * When Duncan falls into the swamp, one of the trucks splatters mud under his mouth. But seconds afterwards, the mud was all over his buffers and mouth. When he was lifted out, the mud was all over his face. * When Duncan reaches the top of the incline, his coupling is no longer twisted. * When Skarloey, Rheneas, and Rusty go across the bridge, Skarloey's eyes are wonky. * A string can be seen moving off screen when the trucks fall in the mud. In Other Languages Merchandise * Books - Dunkin' Duncan and Duncan Goes for a Swim (Germany only) Home Media Releases Gallery File:DunkinDuncanUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:DunkinDuncanUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DunkinDuncanSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:DunkinDuncanJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:DunkinDuncan1.png File:TheOldBridgeStockFootage.png File:DunkinDuncan50.png File:DunkinDuncan2.png File:DunkinDuncan3.png File:DunkinDuncan4.png File:DunkinDuncan5.png File:DunkinDuncan6.png|Duncan File:DunkinDuncan7.png File:DunkinDuncan8.png File:DunkinDuncan9.png File:DunkinDuncan10.png File:DunkinDuncan11.png File:DunkinDuncan12.png File:DunkinDuncan13.png File:DunkinDuncan14.png File:DunkinDuncan15.png File:DunkinDuncan16.png File:DunkinDuncan17.png File:DunkinDuncan18.png File:DunkinDuncan19.png File:DunkinDuncan20.png File:DunkinDuncan21.png File:DunkinDuncan22.png File:DunkinDuncan46.png File:DunkinDuncan23.png File:DunkinDuncan24.png File:DunkinDuncan25.png File:DunkinDuncan26.png File:DunkinDuncan27.png File:DunkinDuncan28.png File:DunkinDuncan29.png File:DunkinDuncan30.png File:DunkinDuncan31.png File:DunkinDuncan32.png File:DunkinDuncan33.png File:DunkinDuncan34.png File:DunkinDuncan35.png File:DunkinDuncan36.png File:DunkinDuncan37.png File:DunkinDuncan38.png File:DunkinDuncan39.png File:DunkinDuncan40.png File:DunkinDuncan42.png|Rheneas, Duncan, Skarloey, Rusty and the Fat Controller File:DunkinDuncan43.png File:DunkinDuncan44.png File:DunkinDuncan45.png File:DunkinDuncan.JPG File:DunkinDuncan14.jpg File:DunkinDuncan15.jpg File:DunkinDuncan16.jpg File:DunkinDuncan17.jpg File:DunkinDuncan19.jpg File:DunkinDuncan20.jpg File:DunkinDuncan21.jpg File:DunkinDuncan46.jpg File:DunkinDuncan47.png File:DunkinDuncan48.png File:DunkinDuncan49.png File:Dunkin'Duncan(book).jpg|Book File:DuncanGoesforaSwim.png|German Book File:Dunkin'Duncan(book)JapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Book Episode File:Dunkin' Duncan - British Narration|UK Narration File:Dunkin Duncan - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes